


Of First Times and Marvel Boxers

by dragonknuckles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonknuckles/pseuds/dragonknuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is sick and tired of Uther trying to push him back in the closet. Luckily for Arthur, a disastrous date with the third woman his father had set him up with turns out to bring him to meet the man of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of First Times and Marvel Boxers

Title: Of First Times and Marvel Boxers  
Pairing: need I write it down? Merlin/Arthur  
Warnings: Fluff, fluffy smut, homophobia  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: not mine, otherwise Merlin is on the wrong channel  
Word count: ~8,500  
Summary: Arthur is sick and tired of Uther trying to push him back in the closet. Luckily for Arthur, a disastrous date with the third woman his father had set him up with turns out to bring him to meet the man of his dreams.  
AN: I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING SO FLUFFY, EVER. And I really, really want this Arthur as my boyfriend. Is one like this really so hard to find?

Arthur was perilously close to banging his head on the table. Or Vivian’s. Probably Vivian’s. Instead he took a sip from his hot chocolate and pushed Vivian’s hand away from where it was massaging his thigh under the table.  
“For the hundredth time, I’m not interested.”  
“Don’t be so silly Arthur,” Vivian coos with a look of fake sympathy on her face, “you’re just confused.”  
“I’m not _confused,_ I’m gay.” Arthur sighed. It seemed his father had had a change of strategy. First it had been Sophia, who had slapped him when he told her he’d only go for her if she had a little less breasts and a little more cock. Second it had been Elena, who had been fantastic when he told her this was his father’s way of pushing him back in the closet. She’d listened to him talk about his problems for hours, and then called Uther, screaming all kinds of insults at him before hanging up. Now Arthur and Elena were the best of friends. Unfortunately, Uther’s new tactic was plan Vivian, the most obnoxious woman Arthur had ever had the displeasure to meet. The plan also included telling Vivian that he was sexually confused and just needed ‘the right woman’ to get him back on track. And this bitch was bloody persistent in her desire to be that woman.  
“Oh sweetheart, you’re not gay. Don’t worry, you’ll find the woman to show you the error of your ways. Perhaps she’s sitting right beside you.” Arrogant patronising cow. Arthur was about to tell her where she could shove her ‘right woman’ bullshit when he looked up and saw the very thing to brighten his day. The man was gorgeous. It was as if he’d been sent from the heavens, because clearly someone knew exactly what his type was and sent him there to rescue him from this god awful date. He was tall and slim, with pale skin that looked like it would be soft to the touch and perfect for sucking love bites into. He had a mop of thick black hair which contrasted beautifully with the stunning light blue eyes that shone from his face. He was all perfect angles with the most chiselled cheekbones Arthur had ever seen. And, oh God, those lips. Those lips looked like they were made for sucking cock. Arthur was so busy staring at the man that he hadn’t even noticed Vivian snuggling up into his side and whispering things in his ear.  
“Arthur, are you even listening to me?”  
“No,” Arthur practically snarled, “I’m busy checking out that gorgeous bloke over there, because I’m _gay._ ”  
“Gorgeous?” Vivian wrinkled her nose, “oh honey, you’re definitely delusional. Maybe we can take you to one of those clinics? Sort out what’s going on in that head of yours.” Arthur’s knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists in anger.  
“Vivian, I don’t need to have my head ‘sorted out’. I’m gay, and I’m going to prove it.” And with that, Arthur gets up abruptly from his chair and walks over to the gorgeous man, who’s at the counter ordering his drink with two girls. He sends as silent prayer that the guy is gay, but with an arse like _that_ in jeans like _those_ , he had to be, right?  
“Excuse me,” Arthur says smoothly, and all three of them turn around. Arthur starts to get a little nervous, and tugs on the collar of his shirt. He looks the gorgeous man in the eye, and mustering all of his courage, asks, “this seems a bit of an awkward question, but are you, um,” he pauses, looking down and gathering a breath before continuing, “are you gay? Because I’m going to be very, very disappointed if you’re not.” Gorgeous man blushes, looking at his feet like Arthur had and answering, “yeah, um, I mean yes. Yes, I’m gay.”  
“As two unicorns humping on a rainbow,” one of the girls jokes, whilst the other thumps her and silences her with a look. Arthur laughs and exhales a sigh of relief.  
“Do you have a boyfriend?”  
“Nope,” the other girl intervenes, “he’s single, very _very_ single.”  
“Gwen!” gorgeous guy yells, reddening.  
“In which case, I am really truly sorry about this.” And before the gorgeous bloke can say a word, Arthur has pulled him into his arms and kissed him passionately.   


*****

  
“I’ve had enough of this girly shopping!” Merlin throws his hands up, exasperated, “we’ve been at this for hours! Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I enjoy being your shopping buddy! Please can we go somewhere for something to eat and drink?” Gwen has the good grace to look guilty, but Freya just sighs and replies,  
“Fine. Just let me pay for this dress, I’ve been looking for one like this for ages,” she admires the purple and blue dress, “my old red one’s in tatters.”  
“Shall we go to Starbucks after Freya’s bought her dress then?” Gwen suggests.  
“Yes, a thousand times yes. Just somewhere other than a clothes shop.”

As soon as they walk into Starbucks, out of the corner of his eye Merlin sees possibly the most gorgeous guy he’s ever seen. And he’s friends with Lance and Percival for crying out loud. He’s not tanned exactly, but he’s not the sickly pale Merlin is either. He has beautiful natural blonde hair and striking bright blue eyes that make him look the Prince Charming character – Merlin’s willing to bet he was an adorable baby. He has a smart/casual look of jeans and a nice shirt which Merlin can see his muscles through (oh to be wrapped in those arms – those biceps!) Unfortunately, the guy appears to be on a date with a very attractive blonde woman, but to Merlin’s sadistic delight, she seems to be getting on the guy’s nerves. Still, Merlin sighs wistfully – he has to be straight. The world simply isn’t that kind to him.  
“Why the long face, Emrys, you’ve got what you wanted.” Freya nudges him with her elbow, breaking him out of his hot guy induced trance. “Were you ogling that guy? He’s pretty fit, but I don’t think you have a shot.”  
“Freya!” Gwen warns, “don’t be mean!”  
“Gwen,” Merlin says calmly, “she’s only teasing. Besides she’s right – he definitely doesn’t play for my team.”  
“Awww hun,” Gwen pats him on the shoulder affectionately, “there are plenty more sexy blondes in the sea. Come on, choose what you’re having.” Merlin’s just picking out a sandwich when a deep, suave and wonderfully masculine voice behind them asks, “excuse me?” All three of them turn around to see sexy blonde guy standing there, who is even more gorgeous up close and Merlin’s heart stutters. The guy starts to get a little nervous now, tugging on his collar, and wasn’t that the most endearing thing Merlin’s ever seen?  
“This seems a bit of an awkward question, but are you, um,” the guy pauses, obviously embarrassed by his question, “are you gay?” Ok, so that was not the question Merlin was expecting. “Because I’m going to be very, very disappointed if you’re not.” Merlin blushes – was this guy, who was presumably on a _date_ with a _woman_ , coming onto him? This guy who was about a million miles out of Merlin’s league?  
“Yeah, um, I mean yes. Yes, I’m gay,” Merlin stammers, and then Freya adds “as two unicorns humping on a rainbow,” before being elbowed by Gwen.  
“Do you have a boyfriend?”  
“Nope,” Gwen interrupts, “he’s single, very _very_ single.”  
“Gwen!” Merlin shouts at her, _ohgodohgodohgod_ is he blushing?!  
“In which case, I am really truly sorry about this.” Merlin’s just opening his mouth to ask what for when suddenly blonde guy’s tongue is in it. Merlin moans as blonde guy plunders his mouth and wraps his arms around him, pressing his back into the counter. As quickly as it had begun, blonde guy pulls away, offering Merlin an apologetic smile before turning back to his date. Oh. Was kissing him some kind of dare, a joke between the two of them?  
“Is that proof enough that I’m gay?” Blonde guy demands at his date, who is growing red in the face. “Do you believe me now?” He asks a little louder, getting in her face.  
“You,” she spits, voice full of venom, “you are beyond help! I can’t believe you would do something so despicable in public just to prove a point, Arthur Pendragon!” And with that, she picks up her nearly full cup of coffee and dumps it on the guy’s (whose name is apparently Arthur) head. He’s laughing even as coffee drips down his hair and face and soaks through his shirt, shouting after her,  
“It worked though! Got rid of you, didn’t it!” He runs a hand through his wet hair and then turns back to Merlin, apology in his eyes.  
“I am so sorry. I don’t normally do things like that, I promise.” He smiles, extending his dry hand. “Arthur. As you may have heard.” Merlin smiles back, taking the hand and shaking it.  
“Merlin.”  
“Well, Merlin, seeing as I snogged you without your permission, at least let me buy you and your friends a drink.”  
“Oh no really, it’s fine,” Merlin protests, “it was my pleasure –” Merlin stops himself mid sentence, blushing. My pleasure? My pleasure! He almost slapped his head into his palm – who gets snogged by an absolutely gorgeous bloke and then says it was my pleasure! Luckily, Arthur just chuckles and says, “I insist.”

  
*****   


  
“So what was all that about?” Merlin asks as they sit down at the table Arthur had previously been occupying with the bitch lady.  
“It’s a long story.”  
“I have a whole hot chocolate’s worth of time for you to tell us,” Merlin says, smiling. Arthur smiles back, almost shyly, before it fades.  
“It’s my father. Ever since I came out, he’s been trying to set me up with all these women. His latest tactic seems to have been telling Vivian that I’m delusional and that I only need ‘the right woman’ to complete me. Whatever I said, she wrote it off as me being ‘confused’. You were an absolute godsend, Merlin.” He smiles without humour, taking another sip of his drink.  
“That’s awful!” Gwen nearly shouts, incredulous. Arthur snorts.  
“I would ask you to go tell him that, but Morgana and Elena have already tried.” He sighs, “I was hoping if I had a boyfriend to introduce to him, he might change his mind, but he’s hardly given me a chance to find someone, has he?” Gwen and Freya turn to look expectantly at Merlin, who blushes and sinks a little more into his seat. Even Arthur looks at him hopefully, continuing, “you don’t have to do anything out of pity, you know. But I would love it if you would let me take you out on a date.” Merlin’s blush becomes an even deeper red and he just nods, smiling bashfully, and Arthur grins in return.  
“Freya,” Gwen asks suddenly, “weren’t you saying something about getting some jewellery to go with your new dress?”  
“Wha – oh right! Yeah, let’s go!” Freya says a little too brightly, “you stay here, Merlin, we know how you hate girly shopping!” And with that, the two girls had practically fled Starbucks, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.  
“I can’t help but think they did that on purpose.” Arthur smirks, and Merlin’s heart beats twice as fast.  
“No shit Sherlock,” Merlin answers, and Arthur laughs. “So how come you never just went to a gay bar to pick up a guy, if your dad’s been setting you up with all these girls?” Arthur grimaces, setting down his cup.  
“He’s paid off all of the gay bars he can find not to let me in. Although,” he considers, seemingly not noticing Merlin’s look of anger and shock, “I’m rather glad he did right now, or I might not have met you.” Merlin smiles to himself, looking away from Arthur’s admiring gaze before he starts to blush again. When he thinks his heart has slowed down enough to be considered normal pace, Merlin nudges his foot up Arthur’s leg, stopping at the bottom of his thigh. Now it’s Arthur’s turn to blush, and Merlin hopes it’s because he’s got a hard on just as bad as he does. Arthur smiles and looks absent-mindedly at his watch, then pales.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“I’m late for lunch with my sister.” Merlin just laughs in response.  
“Is that all! You looked as if you’d missed somebody’s funeral!”  
“Clearly you don’t know Morgana. If I’m late, it’ll be my funeral.” Merlin laughs and Arthur grins at him.  
“You have such a lovely laugh,” he says softly, almost as if he’s talking to himself. Grabbing a napkin and a pen from his pocket (who seriously keeps pens in their pockets?) Arthur scribbles a number onto the napkin and gives it to Merlin. “Call me, so I know a time and where to pick you up.” He winks as he gets up from the table.  
“That depends – where are we going?”  
“I don’t know yet – that’s the beauty of it. I’ll see you soon, I hope, Merlin.” Arthur bends down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before scurrying off, presumably so his sister doesn’t castrate him.

  
*****   


  
Merlin stares wistfully at Arthur’s arse as he walks away, turning beet red when Arthur looks over his shoulder, notices, and winks. The sexy effect is ruined when he wiggles it and gives it a slap, making Merlin laugh out loud. Getting out his phone, Merlin abandons his unfinished drink and dials Gwen’s number.  
“Merlin! How’d it go!”  
“It –”  
“Is that Merlin?” he hears Freya ask in the background.  
“Yes.”  
“Oh my god, how’d it go!”  
“He’s amazing. He’s smart, he’s funny, he’s so _so_ sweet, and we all know he’s drop dead gorgeous.”  
“Shame all the good looking ones are either gay, taken or arseholes,” Merlin hears Freya mutter.  
“Do you have a date?” Gwen asks, ignoring her.  
“I have his number.” Both of the girls squeal happily down the phone.  
“We’re in New Look – come find us.”  
“… New Look is right opposite Starbucks…”  
“Did you really think we were going to go somewhere we had no chance of watching you?” Merlin hangs up the phone.

  
*****   


  
“You’re late.”  
“As it happens, Morgana, I have a watch. I’m well aware without you feeling the need to tell me.”  
“Might I suggest you use it? That way you’d get here on time.”  
“Sorry,” a grin breaks out on Arthur’s face, “I got lost in the conversation – I was having such a good time –”  
“On a date with Vivian? Arthur, what happened to holding your own!”  
“Good god, Morgana, I didn’t mean with Vivian! I’ve never met a more patronising cow in all my life!”  
“Thank heavens, if you were going to give in I’d hoped you’d do better than that bitch. So what happened?”  
“This really gorgeous guy came in to Starbucks –”  
“Is that why you reek of coffee?”  
“Yes, Vivian chucked hers all over me, in case you hadn’t noticed I was drenched.”  
“Ha! What did you do?”  
“She wouldn’t believe when I said I was gay, so I asked the guy if he was gay and single, which he was, so I snogged him.”  
It felt like the whole restaurant was looking at them when Morgana burst into a fit of laughter.  
“Oh Lord, what happened!”  
“We got to chatting – and when I say we I mean myself, him, and two of his girl friends. And then I asked him out on a date and he said yes.”  
“Oh this is so deliciously perfect! Father’s going to be furious that you managed to hook up! And when you were supposed to be on a date with Vivian and all!”  
“If you dare tell father I’ll kill you.”  
“With what, your rainbow stick of destiny? I’m quaking in my boots.”

  
*****   


  
“Gwen?”  
“What, Merlin?” Gwen answers nonchalantly, turning around to see Merlin standing there in nothing but his Avengers boxers, hair tussled as if he’d been running his hands through it (or putting on then taking off multiple shirts).  
“Help me choose what to wear for my date with Arthur?”  
“You’re such a girl’s petticoat.”  
“An adorable one?”  
“A very adorable one.”  
“Does that mean you’ll help?”  
“Just because the two of you make the most beautiful couple in the world.”  
“I’m asking you to help me dress for a first date, not my wedding.”

By the time Gwen was finished with Merlin, she was beginning to feel slightly bereft that he was gay. He was wearing his jeans that really showed off his arse with a smart blue and grey jumper which had sleeves that were too long (which for some reason looked great on Merlin). He had a black watch on, over the jumper rather than under it (Merlin was just weird that way) and his hair was artfully messy, the ensemble completed with an awesome pair of all star converse.  
“Well?”  
“You look gorgeous. Absolutely shaggable.”   


*****

  
When Arthur knocks on the door, he tries to look cool and nonchalant, whilst on the inside his heart is pounding. The door is swung open by Gwen, and Arthur is half relieved and half annoyed.  
“Arthur, right? Come in, the lady’s wondering whether her choice of shoes was the correct one after all.”  
“I can hear you!” Merlin’s voice calls from what was presumably his bedroom, and Arthur laughs, his nerves easing a bit. Arthur takes a seat on the sofa in the living room, until eventually Merlin walks in and Arthur’s breath catches in his throat. He’s even more beautiful (guys can call other guys beautiful, right?) than he was the first time Arthur saw him. He’s wearing jeans that cling in all the right places (seriously, WOW) and a jumper that doesn’t drown his skinny frame, but rather accentuates the lithe muscle of his torso and arms. The sleeves are a bit too long, but it looks adorable in an artsy kind of way that matches his hair – and is he wearing his watch over the jumper? He is, and Arthur loves that tiny bit of rebellion against the norm. His blue eyes shine brightly from his pleasantly flushed face, which Arthur just wants to cup in his hands so he can kiss those wonderful lips again and again. Arthur realises that he’s staring and quickly gets up, fumbling for a moment, first going for a hug, but that was a bit too friendly for a first date, right? But then again he had kissed him within thirty seconds of knowing him, should he kiss him again? No, that would be weird, he has no reasonable excuse this time other than he was the most stunning man he’d ever seen. Maybe a handshake? No, no, too formal. Arthur finally (although the whole debate in his head had lasted about two seconds) decides on leaning forwards, one hand by his side and the other on Merlin’s hip, and pressing his lips lightly to Merlin’s cheek.

Merlin’s absolutely stunned when Arthur leans in to kiss his cheek, far more chaste than their first, which is what may have prompted Merlin to turn his head to catch Arthur’s lips with his own. Arthur gasps in surprise and Merlin expects him to pull away, but instead Arthur’s hand tightens on his hip and he moans, pushing harder into the kiss and placing his other hand on Merlin’s neck. Arthur releases Merlin’s lips quickly, taking his hands from his body and coughing awkwardly, hands smoothing down the front of his jeans and his eyes dropping to the floor.  
“If I start, I’ll never stop,” Arthur offers in explanation and Gwen awwws from the sofa, the two men jumping a little, having forgotten she was there. Arthur laughs, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I’d definitely not want to molest you in front of your friend.”  
“I wouldn’t mind,” Gwen pipes up from the sofa, “and it’s Gwen, by the way.”  
“Ugh, Gwen, do you feel as if it’s your job to embarrass me?”  
“It is my job to embarrass you. That’s why I made you change out of your Marvel boxers and into your sexy tight ones in case this date gets interesting.”  
“Gwen!”  
Arthur laughs out loud, already getting to like this Gwen person.  
“I’m sure you and I will be excellent friends, Gwen.” Gwen grins.  
“I’m sure we will, Arthur. Now Merlin, do you have the lube and condoms I gave you?”  
“Gwen, I don’t think –”  
“Do you have them?”  
Merlin sighed, “they’re in my back pocket, _mother._ ”  
“Good. Now you boys have fun!”  
Arthur laughs again, feeling confident enough to put an arm around Merlin’s waist.  
“I’ll take care of him, I promise. I can’t guarantee when I’ll have him back though,” Arthur winks and Merlin blushes, willing his cock not to get hard now.  
“Just remember that I’m round Lance’s tonight, so you’ll have the place to yourself,” Gwen winks back, practically pushing them out of the door, “now go have a great date!”

*****

  
_“This_ is your car?!” Merlin asked incredulously as he stares at the classic jag parked round the corner.  
“Like it?”  
“Like it! I want it!”  
“Are we still talking about the car here?” Arthur smirks, and Merlin shoves him with his shoulder.  
“You wish we weren’t still talking about the car.”  
Arthur chuckles, opening the door for Merlin to get in.  
“After you, my lady.”  
“Oh sod off,” Merlin mutters as he stumbles into the car, and Arthur only laughs louder. This was going to be the best first date with a guy ever.

  
*****   


  
“So, when did you come out?” Arthur asks by way of starting conversation whilst waiting for their starters to arrive. Merlin had been secretly thrilled when Arthur had stopped outside his favourite Italian restaurant and chose the most romantic table out on the balcony.  
“I was sixteen.”  
“You knew when you were sixteen?”  
“I knew before that, when I would watch a film then get a crush on the guy and not the girl. I was worried for a while, but then I learned to accept it. When I told my mum, she didn’t seem surprised at all – she made me a rainbow cake.”  
“Wow. I wish I had a mum to bake me a rainbow cake.”  
“You don’t have a mum?”  
“She died when I was a baby.”  
“So did my dad – I was three at the time.”  
Arthur smiled with sympathy and understanding, rather than the condescending pity that people normally reacted with, and Arthur could see the same in Merlin’s eyes. Arthur slowly reached out with his hand and placed it on Merlin’s, lying palm down on the table. Merlin smiled softly up at him, turning his hand so they touched each other palm to palm, making Arthur’s marshmallow heart melt.  
“So what about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“When did you know?”  
“Oh,” Arthur swallowed, “I was eighteen when I had an idea.”  
“Had an idea?”  
“I had my first girlfriend when I was seventeen. She was great, but it didn’t last long, and I had no desire at all to, you know, do anything with her. That might have been why she dumped me. Regardless, I thought it was because she just wasn’t the right girl, and I’d find one eventually. But then, at a mate’s eighteenth birthday party, I was rather drunk and before I knew it, I was snogging some other guy.” Arthur remembered it reasonably clearly despite the drunken haze that clouded it; stumbling outside to escape the noise and get some air, and bumping into one of Tristan’s friends who was lighting up a cigarette. He’d dropped both cigarette and lighter, and Arthur bent to pick it up but almost fell over. The guy (Arthur never found out his name) had steadied him with his hands and then Arthur had met his eyes, and then the guy had pulled him into a kiss, pressing him into the wall, and despite Arthur’s less than coherent state, he’d enjoyed it.  
“What then?”  
“I panicked. The next morning I resolved to forget all about it. And that worked for about two years at university until Gwaine and Leon came along.”  
“Boyfriends?”  
“Best friends. Both straight as an arrow, of course. I’ve…. Never had a boyfriend before. Or a man date.”  
Merlin’s heart pounded in his chest, excited and touched that he could, potentially, be Arthur’s first boyfriend. At the very least, he was Arthur’s first ‘man date’.  
“Gwaine was, and still is, a notorious womaniser,” Arthur continues, “and he noticed rather quickly that I wasn’t getting any girls. He set me up with loads, but none of them got anywhere, and certainly never reached the bedroom.”  
Merlin nodded, gesturing for Arthur to continue.  
“Leon was the first to approach me about it. He asked, very kindly, if I was gay. I was shocked that he’d worked it out before I had, and instead of answering, I broke down.”  
Merlin moved his hand from under Arthur’s and rubbed his forearm comfortingly.  
“Leon and Gwaine immediately resolved to solve this… er….. dilemma of mine, and took me to a gay bar and got me completely and utterly sloshed. That was my first and only experience with a man.” This memory Arthur recalls very vividly, the slightly shorter guy with cropped light brown hair, kneeling in front of him in a toilet stall, sucking him off. He’d exploded far sooner than he would have liked, but he was no sooner tucked in and zipped up before he was pressing the guy up against the door with his hand down his trousers. Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but then the waiter arrived with their starters.  
“I told my dad after I left uni,” Arthur concludes, “and the rest you know.”  
“He’ll come around,” Merlin says gently, reaching for Arthur’s hand again, “some parents find it difficult initially.”  
“I hope you’re right,” Arthur says sadly, “without mum, he’s all I have.” Merlin got up from the table, and for a moment Arthur panicked, but he’d moved to stand beside Arthur and wrapped his arms around him. Arthur hugged him back fiercely, nuzzling his face into his jumper, and Arthur felt lips press into his hair. After what felt like an hour but was probably less than a minute, Arthur pulled back and rested his chin on Merlin’s stomach, looking up into bright blue eyes staring down at him.  
“Thank you,” Arthur mumbled, tightening his hold.  
“There’s nothing you need to thank me for,” Merlin replies, stroking a hand through Arthur’s hair and down his cheek. He’d never felt closer to a man before.

  
*****   


  
“Are you ready to go?” Arthur asks as he pays the bill.  
“Yes,” Merlin answers, standing up to grab his ‘Sherlock-esque’ grey trench coat from the back of the chair. He’s stopped by a hand on his shoulder, however, and Arthur’s standing there, picking up his coat and murmuring “allow me,” putting the coat around Merlin’s shoulders. Merlin smiles up at him, linking their fingers together. Hand in hand they walk out of the restaurant, and the moment they step outside Arthur turns Merlin in his arms and kisses him with all that he felt; the happiness, the nerves, the first date excitement of someone new. Arthur’s fingers pull at Merlin’s coat so they’re both wrapped in it like a cocoon, the wind whipping their hair about their faces and Arthur’s arms a warm sanctuary from the cold.

When they finally pull back for breath, they both smile, Merlin pressing their foreheads together.  
“You know,” Merlin whispers, not wanting to ruin the tranquillity of the moment, “for someone whose never been on a proper first date with a man before, you sure are good at it.” Arthur laughs quietly, pressing a light kiss to Merlin’s nose.  
“Well, you’re special. Besides, I wanted to make a better first impression than soaked in coffee.”  
Merlin gives a deep throated chuckle that sends shivers up Arthur’s spine, and he nuzzles at Arthur’s neck and jaw.  
“I happen to think you look adorable soaked in coffee.”  
“Come on,” Arthur chortled, pulling away so he could open the car door for Merlin, “I’m taking you home.”  
“Um,” Merlin murmurs, hands gripping the lapels of Arthur’s red smart shirt, “do you want to, um, stay?”  
Arthur places his hands gently on either side of Merlin’s face, thumbs rubbing those sharp, glorious cheekbones.  
“Do you mind if I pass on that one? Not that I don’t want you – God, I want you – but I don’t want to ruin this by taking it too fast. I really like you, Merlin. Besides, I – I’ve never –” Arthur sighed, his breath condensing in the cold air.  
“You’re a virgin?” Merlin asked softly. He couldn’t believe it. How could such a gorgeous man be not only gay, but interested in Merlin, and to top it off, possibly let Merlin be his first? Arthur just blushed, nodding, and Merlin put his hand over one of the ones on his face.  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed – I think it’s sweet.”  
Arthur’s answering smile was brighter than a thousand suns.   


*****

  
Katrina couldn’t believe her eyes when she walked into the restaurant and saw her boss’ son on the balcony. On a date. With a man. Who was most certainly _not_ Miss Vivian King whom Uther had set Arthur up with. For the rest of the evening, Katrina watched their table very closely, saw them hold hands, saw the dark haired fellow get up from his seat to hug the young Pendragon. She saw Arthur put the man’s coat round his shoulders, saw them walk out hand in hand, saw Arthur kiss him fervently outside. The very nerve, doing something so disgusting outside where everyone could see! She saw them grabbing at each other, saw Arthur help the man into his car, saw them drive away. Uther was going to hear about this when she went to work on Monday.

  
*****   


  
When Arthur went into work Monday morning, he was happy. He practically skipped through the corridor, offering greeting to everyone he passed. Colleagues looked at him like he was a crazy person, but he didn’t care. He’d had an amazing date with Merlin on Saturday night, and the next day he invited him to the cinema, and had gotten to meet Gwen and her boyfriend Lance. They were the kind of couple that Arthur hoped he and Merlin would be like. And to make his normally mundane Monday even better, Merlin was coming over in his lunch break so they could go out for something to eat. And then he could introduce him to his team at the office. Arthur smiled to himself as he sat down at his little cubicle. The guys (and girls) in his department all knew about his struggles with his father, and were some of the most supportive people he knew.  
“Morning, Mith!”  
“Morning Arty. What has you in such a good mood this horrible Monday morning?” Arthur opens his mouth to speak but Mithian talks across him, “wait, don’t tell me, it’s the mystery man.”  
“What’s this I hear about a mystery man?” Mordred asks as his chair rolls around the corner.  
“Sod off Dreadlocks, no one was talking to you.”  
“Shut up, you love me really. And please stop calling me Dreadlocks; I’ve never ever had dreadlocks.”  
“But Mor _dred_ , we have to call you _Dread_ locks, because you know I hate being called Arty.”  
“Would you prefer Penny?”  
“I think I’m having an epiphany, Arty is a great nickname.”  
“Hey, Ellie!” Mithian calls down the corridor as Elyan arrives for work, “you’re just in time. Arty was just about to tell us about his mystery man!”  
“Mystery man? That’s the first I’ve heard of this – last time I checked your dad had set you up with Elena.”  
“That’s because you’ve been on holiday for about a week. There’s been Vivian since then, the bitchy bottle blonde? But Arty here snogged some bloke and she chucked coffee on him.”  
“Brilliant!” Elyan shouts, “you in there?”  
“Yeah come on Arty, details.”  
And so Arthur spends part of his morning ranting to the others about Merlin, about his beautiful body, his to die for eyes, his lovely chiselled features and just how utterly perfect he is. How kind, how sensitive, how understanding, how funny, how charming.  
“Wait, his name’s Merlin?” Elyan asks.  
“It’s a bit silly, I know, but it just suits him.”  
“Not that, my sister Gwen has a friend called Merlin.”  
“Gwen’s your sister! I didn’t realise she was _your_ Gwen!”  
“You met Gwen?”  
“Has a boyfriend called Lance?”  
“Yes that’s her!”  
“Small world! Have you met Merlin?”  
“I don’t think so, not properly at least. I’ve heard loads about him though. ‘Oh you should meet my friend Merlin, he’s so cute. My friend Merlin is so talented, you know he did the painting in my bedroom? My friend Merlin…’ bla bla bla.”  
“He is…. He’s all of that and so much more. He’s just…” Arthur sighs happily.  
“Awwww,” Mordred mock coos, “Arty’s in love!”  
“Oh shut it,” Arthur says, but he can’t stop the small smile that blooms across his face.  


*****

  
It was five minutes before lunch and Arthur was wiggling excitedly in his chair. It was five minutes before lunch when Arthur’s department felt rather than heard the stomping footsteps, then a voice hollering “Arthur Pendragon!”  
“Father,” Arthur says civilly, “what brings you shouting and raging into my place of work?”  
“How dare you defy me again!” Uther shouts viciously.  
“Defy you?”  
“Don’t play ignorant with me, young man, Katrina saw you! Kissing a man at that Italian place on Saturday!”  
“Your point?”  
“I have told you time and again that it is not right! What happened to Vivian!”  
“Father, much as you’re used to being the boss, you can’t shout around here like you own the place. And you don’t own me either. _I _am_ gay,_ and what happened to Vivian was that she was a woman, and a bitch at that.”  
“I have had enough of your petty rebellion, Arthur Pendragon! Enough! I forbid you to see this man again!”  
“You have no right to demand that of me!”  
“I am your father, I have every right! I forbid it!”  
“I’m not going to stay away from him because you tell me to! I know I’ve only been on two dates with him – three if you count the coffee incident – and I know it sounds crazy, but I think I’m already in love with him!”  
There’s a gasp from the region of the doorway and Arthur turns, seeing Merlin standing there.  
“Merlin,” Arthur gasps, “I –” Merlin stops him by holding up a hand and walking nervously towards where he and his father are standing practically toe to toe.  
“I think I might already be in love with you too.”  
After a moment of hesitation, Arthur surges forward and hugs Merlin tightly, pressing his face into his neck. Uther’s face is getting redder by the second – you could practically see the steam shooting from his ears – and opens his mouth to shout again when he’s stopped by Mordred spinning him around and shoving him. Uther’s met with the sight of Arthur’s team; Mithian, Mordred and Elyan with their arms folded and glaring at him.  
“We think it’s time you left, Mr Pendragon.” Mithian spits, whilst the boys on either side of her nod threateningly. Uther says nothing, simply turning on his heel and storming from the office.

  
*****   


  
(1 month later)

“I’m nervous.”  
“It’s just my mother, Arthur, there’s nothing to be nervous about.”  
“What if she doesn’t like me?”  
“How could she not like you? You’re perfect.”  
“In your opinion.”  
“Everybody loves you, and my mum loves everybody. You’ll get along fine.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”

And Merlin was right. Hunith was lovely, and Arthur had taken to her straight away. She’d baked Victoria sponge – which was Arthur’s favourite – and it had only taken the one compliment to warm her to him. Arthur became a little anxious when Merlin scrambled into his lap, but Hunith seemed unfazed and simply smiled at the two of them, fawning over how cute they were. Arthur smiled in reply, holding Merlin’s body closer and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Arthur was in awe of the cosy little cottage. It had none of the hostility his father’s huge house had, clinical like a hospital with none of the feeling of family Hunith’s house did. Hunith’s house felt lived in. Hunith’s house felt like home.  
“It must have been amazing to grow up here,” Arthur muses as he finishes his third slice of Victoria sponge.  
“This shabby old place?” Hunith laughs in self deprecation, “this was simply all we could afford after,” she coughs, “after Merlin’s father died.”  
Arthur leans forward (which was trickier than he would have thought with Merlin’s bony arse on his lap) and pats Hunith soothingly on the shoulder.  
“Well you’ve done an excellent job of it. You seem to have,” Arthur sighs, “done better than my father. When my mother died shortly after giving birth to me, dad pushed all of his family away. He had a big house, but it was empty. This may be small, Hunith, but it’s full of memories, and comfort.”  
Hunith starts to tear up, dabbing a hand to her eye and slinging an arm around Arthur’s shoulders.  
“You’re so very sweet, Arthur. I think my Merlin made a good choice, picking you.”  
Merlin smiles at his mother, “I think I did too.”

  
*****   


  
(2 months later)

Arthur and Merlin were snuggling together watching Unbreakable (Merlin seriously needed to educate Arthur in good film) on Merlin’s tatty but extremely comfortable sofa when Arthur mustered his courage. Gwen had long since moved in with Lance, and Arthur felt that he was finally ready to stay the night.  
“Merlin?”  
“Ssshhh, the twist is coming up!”  
Arthur watched, and absolutely did not get watery eyed when Bruce Willis walked away from Elijah, at that incredible last line, ‘they called me Mr Glass.’  
“What did you think?”  
“I think it is perhaps a better super hero film than Avengers.”  
“You’re going to have to make some serious apologies to a huge part of my underwear drawer.”  
“Are you wearing some Marvel boxers now?”  
“I might be.”  
“Right then,” Arthur huffs, before frantically and nervously unbuttoning Merlin’s jeans and shoving them down his thighs far enough so that his boxers were revealed.  
“I sincerely apologise, Marvel boxers, for ever doubting your awesomeness.” Merlin laughs nervously beneath him, and Arthur looks down again, seeing the erection making a bulge in Merlin’s pants. Merlin hastily tries to pull his trousers back up, blushing.  
“Sorry, you just do these things to me. I promise, I won’t pressure you –”  
“Can I stay tonight?”  
“Arthur, you don’t have to –”  
“I know – I want to. I was going to ask when you shushed me so we could watch the precious twist.”  
“Are you sure?” Merlin sounds apprehensive, but Arthur can hear the barely contained excitement simmering beneath the surface.  
“I’m sure,” Arthur murmurs as he pulls Merlin’s jeans further down his lovely legs and off. “Do you, um, have stuff?”  
“Do you think I’d still have my bollocks attached if I didn’t? If I were unprepared and Gwen found out…” Merlin draws his finger across his throat. Arthur chuckles anxiously, gripping his hands around the backs of Merlin’s thighs and moving his face down to Merlin’s crotch.  
“Arthur…” Merlin half moaned, half reproached.  
“I want to,” Arthur reminds him (and himself a little bit), “I’ve always wondered what a man’s dick might feel like in my mouth.”  
Merlin moaned, louder, as Arthur nuzzles his face into the bulge in his boxers, then laughs breathily.  
“As opposed to what a woman’s dick might feel like, I suppose?”  
“Oh, shush,” Arthur mutters as he mouths at the hard line of his penis through the fabric. Of their own volition, Merlin’s hips push up into Arthur’s hot, wet, open mouthed kisses, and then suddenly Arthur’s slowly removing the underwear, Merlin’s cock springing free and making a fleshy smack when it hits his stomach. Arthur stares at the shaft, red and huge, and arousal and adrenaline mix in his blood, excited and scared at the same time. Arthur looks up from his study of Merlin’s thick cock to see Merlin’s face and upon seeing his expression, bottom lip caught beneath his teeth and eyes looking down at him earnestly, Arthur leans forward until his nose is pressed to Merlin’s balls. Merlin’s hands stroke soothingly across Arthur’s shoulders, his thighs trembling from restraint, and Arthur gives a tentative lick to the swollen sac. Merlin groans above him, so he continues his licking, up and down his shaft and around the head, tonguing at the slit before sucking the tip into his mouth. Timidly and hesitantly, Arthur swallows more, choking a bit then sliding back up. Once he gets a grasp (no pun intended) of how far he can take it without wanting to push it back out again, Arthur starts to bob his head. There’s a strangled moan above him, and Arthur feels Merlin’s fingers in his hair, tugging it, pulling off. Arthur lets himself be commanded by Merlin’s hands and Merlin’s cock slips from his mouth with a wet pop. Arthur looks up at Merlin and frowns; was it not good? He knew he’d accidently let his teeth scrape him a few times… Reading Arthur’s self annoyance and frustration, Merlin reassures him.  
“No, sweetheart, you were brilliant, too good – I don’t want to come just yet.”  
Arthur smiles his cute little smile and moves up Merlin’s body, pressing a kiss to his lips. Staring into Arthur’s eyes, Merlin cups his face, lifting one hand to stroke through his hair.  
“Come to bed?”  
Arthur nods, smile still on his face, but his nerves making it twitch at the corners.  
“I’ll be gentle, I promise.”   


*****

  
A few minutes later, Arthur is lying on his back on Merlin’s bed, naked and waiting as Merlin tugs off his socks before he is naked too, standing next the bed. Merlin’s eyes flicker up and down Arthur’s body appraisingly, smoothing a palm down his golden torso, calming the erratic movement of Arthur’s chest. Arthur looks intently up at Merlin, whose hand is now settled low on Arthur’s flat stomach, and they smile at each other with anticipation tight and coiled beneath their skin.  
“So gorgeous,” Merlin says softly, his voice no more than a whisper in the quiet room.  
“Not like you,” Arthur mumbles in reply, his arms reaching out to Merlin like a child does, looking up at daddy and stretching their arms up, making grabby hands and begging to be picked up and swung in a circle. Merlin sinks into Arthur’s embrace, laying his body between Arthur’s toned thighs and gazing into blue in awe, slowly grinding his cock against Arthur’s.  
“Lead me? I don’t know what to do.”  
Merlin smiles at Arthur’s bashfulness, his blindingly beautiful innocence shining from every corner of his heart. Men like Arthur, they almost made Merlin jealous, that they had been preserving themselves for their one special person – it made Merlin wish he had something to give Arthur. In a way, he supposed he did; Merlin had thought he was in love once before, and had given that man everything, including his virginity. But Merlin, as it turned out, had been nothing more than an experiment, and had been devastated when who he had thought was his boyfriend had stood him up and turned up to prom with some girl. But at the very least, he had given Merlin experience, which was the greatest gift Merlin could find to give Arthur, besides his love. He wanted to give Arthur the world, if he could.

Merlin kissed his way down Arthur’s chest, pausing to suck at his nipples in turn, producing a breathy, high pitched gasp of a moan from Arthur. Merlin grinned against Arthur’s skin, following a path down until he reached Arthur’s cock, delivery small, teasing little licks up and down its length.  
“Merlin,” Arthur whispers from above him, holding onto his name like a talisman.  
“Has anyone ever,” Merlin breathes from between Arthur’s legs, “touched your hole before? Fingered you?”  
“No,” Arthur says simply, voice trembling.  
“It’s ok,” Merlin soothes, rubbing his hands up and down Arthur’s inner thighs, “you don’t have to do anything you don’t feel ready for.”  
“It’s not that,” Arthur wobbles out, “I just want to be good for you – I want to be able to satisfy you Merlin, I want to give you everything.”  
“I don’t need everything,” Merlin comforts, crawling up Arthur’s torso to kiss the tears on his cheeks, “I only want you – just the way you are.”  
“Touch me,” Arthur whimpers, “touch me there.”  
Merlin looks for confirmation in Arthur’s eyes, seeing nothing but love in their watery depths, and pressing a lingering kiss to Arthur’s lips, resumes his earlier position.  
“There’s something I want to do,” Merlin starts, “something I’ve never done before either. Would you let me?”  
Arthur nods, but realising Merlin might not be able to see that, answers, “my body’s yours. I trust you with it.”  
Merlin kisses Arthur’s thigh near to where it meets his groin, trailing his tongue until his breath ghosted over Arthur’s hole.  
“Yes,” Arthur whispers hoarsely from the region of the pillows, and that’s all the support Merlin needs to grip Arthur’s legs by the backs of the knees and spread them wide, and push them up to Arthur’s chest. Arthur whines and Merlin pauses, thinking he’s gone too fast, but Arthur just murmurs, “please.”  
And so Merlin stretches his tongue forwards and licks around the rim of Arthur’s hole, Arthur making puppy dog keening noises from the back of his throat. Encouraged, Merlin stabs forward with his tongue and presses in, producing absolutely pornographic sounds from Arthur, who starts thrusting down and pushing his glorious arse into Merlin’s face. Merlin moans loudly into Arthur’s tight channel and sucks at the puckered entrance. Arthur’s hands, which were gently stroking through Merlin’s marvellously thick, dark hair, suddenly yank his face up so it lay nestled in Arthur’s chest.  
“Would you…” Arthur stutters, “in me, please?” Arthur mentally scolded himself – he hoped Merlin could make sense of the inarticulate muddle that just tumbled from his mouth. Apparently he could, as he reached over to the bedside table to grab a packet of lube, tearing it open and covering his fingers in it. Merlin kisses Arthur softly, passionately, and Arthur melts into it. He could kiss Merlin forever. After a while of doing nothing but kissing, Arthur feels the nudge of a finger at his hole, and spreads his legs wider in assent. When he feels the whole length of the slender digit press in, he moans into Merlin’s mouth, humping down onto his finger in a silent plea for more. Merlin obliges, adding two and then three, Arthur a whimpering mess beneath him. _So gorgeous_ , Merlin thinks again.  
“Please,” Arthur gasps, “I’m ready now.”  
Merlin feasts on Arthur’s neck, nipping and licking and sucking, whilst he stretches out an arm to grab a condom and fumbling to get it out of the wrapper. Merlin pulls back to roll it down his penis and cover himself in more lube before laying back on top of Arthur, the head of his cock wet just behind Arthur’s balls. Gently, looking up at Arthur’s face for confirmation and reassurance, Merlin guides his cock to Arthur’s hole and pushes in about an inch. Arthur has his eyes tight shut, his hands clenching and unclenching on Merlin’s hips. Merlin shushes him, pushing Arthur’s sweaty hair back from his forehead, kissing it. Arthur relaxes under Merlin’s touch, who feels Arthur’s hole unclench. Whispering words of love into Arthur’s ear, Merlin slides in deeper and deeper until he’s in to the hilt.

They make love with a slow and leisurely pace, which draws the most pleasure from the both of them until they’re wrung dry. They last for at least half an hour. Arthur comes first, painting both their stomachs and chests with a hoarse whisper of “I love you.” It only takes a few strong thrusts of Merlin’s hips before he’s coming too, words falling from his lips in a tangle of “yes” and “so good” and “love you too, Arthur.” It was the best sex Merlin had ever had; for Arthur, it was something new and exciting that he wanted to do every day. Or at least three times a week.

“That was…. Amazing.” Arthur pants as Merlin slips out of him, pulling off the condom and tying it, before tossing it into the bin. He snuggles up into Arthur’s arms, which wrap around him instantly, laying his head on Arthur’s chest and nuzzling at his neck. “Thank you,” Arthur feels obliged to add; he couldn’t find any other appropriate words for the gift Merlin had just given him – a gift that had been long in coming (once again, no pun intended you filthy perverts).  
“It was my pleasure,” Merlin answers, grinning, recalling the first time they ever met and the same words being spoken. Evidently, Arthur remembers too, as he starts chuckling, prompting the two of them to giggle like children. Eventually (or not so eventually, it was pretty exhausting sex) they both drifted off into a blissful sleep, uncaring of whether acceptance was beyond that little bedroom door; for all that mattered was that they loved each other with their whole hearts, and were safe in each others arms.   


*End*


End file.
